Terraria Novelization
by FoilyPaper
Summary: The entire novelization of Terraria from the slime king to the Moon lord. An OC character and third person perspective.
1. Painful Beginning

**NOTE: The chapters after the 3rd get longer (longer than 2500 words) just wanted to mention that in case someone decided against reading this because of chapter length.**

"Shit!" Froggy blurted out as he fell onto the hard surface of grass and dirt. He had spent the last 30 minutes wandering in an endless black void before this world materialized before him. He let out a sharp cry of pain, too occupied with his presumably broken leg to take in the sight that surrounded him. After a few seconds, he slowly picked himself up. He tried walking normally, but his leg quickly gave out and he collapsed, letting out another cry of pain as he rolled around to ease the pain.

Once the pain had faded away considerably, he raised his head to examine his surroundings.

It looked like he was in a forest with a little hill looming in the distance. To his right was a pond a meter away. Would've been a good place to land on, he thought. To his left was a dark pathway that did not in the least bit interest him. All that was on his mind was on how he was going to get back home. He tried to remember what happened before he got dumped into that black void, but his memory was serving him well as his leg was.

He decided to trek through the forest, hoping to find some signs of civilization. It can't all be nature from here on out, could it?

He slowly started to limp towards that hill he saw earlier, he didn't know why a hill would be a good sign for civilization, but it was the only remarkable thing in this area right now.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

A few squirrels were walking alongside each other as Froggy watched, envying their ability to walk around freely, not having to deal with a broken leg and having each other to keep them company.

Speaking about his leg, Froggy finally collapsed near a tree, incapable of taking the pain any longer. He had been limping for over an hour, but he still was very far away from that hill. He pulled the sleeve of his blue and black pants and inspected his broken leg. There were no obvious signs of injury except a red mark the size of a football.

He tried to get up, but the pain was too much and he promptly sat down again, leaning against a tree. He wasn't bleeding, so he would live but he'd probably die of dehydration, or get swallowed by a pack of slimes. Either way, unless someone found him, he was a goner.

He looked around, noticing a bird was on one of the branches of the tree he was sitting against. It chirped a few times before flying away, leaving Froggy forever.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

Froggy was observing his surroundings, taking in the sight of the clouds, trees and breathing the fresh air. Might as well enjoy nature to the fullest before dying. He still couldn't believe he was going to go out like this. He imagined he'd die fighting some monster to protect the citizens or something, though mostly that was a fantasy he just liked thinking about. A few minutes later, he left that train of thought, remembering it wasn't gonna matter soon anyway.

Sometimes the occasional critter would hop past, not even take a glance at Froggy before going on its way. But this time one of those critters happened to be a slime.

His survival instincts quickly kicked in, despite reminding himself earlier he wasn't going to flinch if something attacked him. He took a deep breath and began to crawl away from the slime hopping towards him, planning to kick it with his good leg if it got too close. He came to a halt when his back collided with the trunk of a tree, and he certainly didn't have time to change direction as the slime was only a meter away. He began to hyperventilate, jerking his head from side to side rapidly to find something that would help him defend against the gelatinous bastard.

His swiftly moving gaze fixated on a stick that was thick and long, but also light enough to grab. Perfect, he thought as leaned over to his side to grab it and swung it horizontally to find out... The slime was gone? and apparently dead too, as bits of green gel were spread out over the grass, and one even on his pants.

"Huh?" He said, perplexed by the mysterious force that apparently murdered the slime. He looked to his left to spot an arrow planted on the dirt, and to his right to spot a person with a bow, chuckling to himself as he walked over to the kill site.

The person inspected a bit of slime gel before walking over to Froggy, offering his hand to him. Froggy decided against that, as his leg was clearly not in the state to stand.

"I just saved you. At least take my hand as means of saying thanks." The person asserted. His blond hair looked old and not washed in a while. His clothes were dusty and not taken care of in a while.

Froggy said nothing but just glared at him, showing him the huge red mark on his leg. The person changed his facial expression to more of an "oh" look and pulled out a healing potion from his backpack.

"Here. Should fix your leg right up." Froggy took the red drink from him, inspecting it closely to figure what the hell this liquid was.

"Um, what the hell is this?" Froggy queried, he was smart enough to not ingest any consumable matter before he knew what it was.

"It's a healing potion. It should heal your leg."

"Potion? Don't you mean to call it medicine?" Froggy replied, curious at why he called it a potion.

"Call it whatever you want, just drink it if you want to keep living." He snarkily replied, crossing his arms and waiting for Froggy to drink it.

Froggy raised an eyebrow and took a little sip. It was surprisingly very tasty and seemed to ease the pain in his leg too. He took another sip, but accidentally drank the whole bottle without realizing.

He gave the bottle back to the person, inspecting his leg to see if his injury got any better. "Wow, that's some quick antidote dude holy shit." His red mark had dissipated completely, and now he could stand up without a care in the world. His neutral face now turned into a huge grin as the guide pulled out his bow from his back.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you." Froggy said as his eyes sparkled with joy.

"You too. My name is Logan, what's yours?"

"Froggy."

The two stared at each other for a while, looking for a thing to say. Surprisingly, Froggy could not find anything to ask this Logan guy, despite him being the first person he met during his time here.

"Sooo... What is this place?" He asked, expecting an answer with excitement.

"It's an island."

"No. I meant as- as- as to why are there- why is there nobody around?"

"Because we're technically in the wilderness of the world. You don't see people very often in a normal forest, do you?" Logan explained.

"Ok. Makes sense. Then why are there-

"I'll explain everything in my cabin. Just follow me before it gets dark." The blonde man cut him off, raising his hand as a way to silence him.

"Sure." Froggy snorted as he followed the man towards a hill.


	2. Short Start

"So tell me," Froggy asked, spotting a vacant chair in the small cabin of this person and sat down, examining the man's house with a curious intent.

From the outside, the cabin looked like a box. Everything was made out of wood except the windows. It had only one floor, and it looked like it couldn't house more than one person. The inside was rather spacious for a house like this; a table and 3 chairs, the table was near the window, most likely for the view. A few meters away from the table and the chairs was a bed, also made out of wood except the pillows and the blankets. A meter away from that stood a bookcase, filled with colorful books to no end. And finally, there was a sofa that looked more comfortable than the bed.

Keep in mind, all this was in one big room.

"Tell you what exactly?"

"Hey, do you sleep on the couch or the bed?" Froggy asked again, now more interested in where he slept.

"Oh... I sleep on the couch." The man was shocked at first at his sudden change in topic, but then answered the question with a more relaxed face.

"Damnit, I was gonna call dibs on the couch." Froggy sighed with disappointment.

"Oh, you're not gonna stay here." Froggy became curious and a little bit shocked.

"Here? As in this house?" Froggy's nostrils flared, scared that the man was gonna throw him out.

"Since these lands are quite dangerous, as you saw with that slime earlier, I'm gonna have to train you from the first day (assuming it's your first day) we're gonna start by building you your own house, near mine." The man announced.

"Why can't I just stay here?"

"Look, I've seen you fight. You can't handle yourself for 5 minutes before getting into trouble. If you don't learn how to build your own house, you're gonna be inexperienced and probably die very quick." The blonde explained, a little bit frustrated.

"First, you've only seen me fight a slime, and I had a broken leg. Second, how is building a house gonna even help me? Uh... Logan."

By the time Froggy finished his speech, Logan was already trying to find something in his chest. After a few seconds, he pulled out a copper pickaxe, a copper shortsword, and a copper axe.

He also pulled out a spare backpack from the chest, putting all the copper tools into it, and tossing it over to Froggy.

Froggy immediately opened the backpack, taking out the axe and examining it.

"What am I supposed to do with this, chop down trees?" Froggy inquired.

"Precisely." He frowned and took out the shortsword this time. It looked like a regular sword except it had a sharp tip. The designers also went extreme and made the edges flat so you couldn't use it as a normal sword.

"This to protect me from hostile monsters?" Logan nodded.

He pulled out the copper pickaxe, examining it for a little bit then raising an eyebrow at Logan.

"The pickaxe is to let you mine for better ores than copper. This way you can survive."

"Why the need for survival though? Why can't I just make a boat and sail out of this island?" Froggy inquired, remembering the original question he was distracted off of.

"Because there is a barrier that prevents you from leaving this island, you understand? The only way for you to break this barrier is to defeat The Wall of Flesh. That is why I want you to build your own house, why I want you to mine ores so you can prepare against it and free us." The blonde explained rather dramatically.

"Why didn't you defeat it yourself though? I assume you were here long before me, did it never cross your mind to try your luck?"

"It did. But I'm too much of a coward. I also like this island more than you so I have no reason to risk my life, but I would leave if someone broke the barrier. I hope that someone is you."

Froggy left without saying a word. He looked around, immediately spotting a tree suitable to cut down. He pulled out his axe and prepared himself.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, running towards him.

"Cutting down a tree, like you said," Froggy replied, beginning to swing the axe into the tree.

"So you will do what I say?"

"Yes. But I'm just gonna agree with your ore mining and house building plan. I'll think about the monster later." The tree was half cut now.

"Yeah, sure. Shout at me if you need anything." Logan turned back, shocked at the easy- **LOOGAAANN**

"What?" He turned back, spotting a giggling Froggy.

"Oh, I was gonna ask, is there somewhere I can store wood?"

"Yeah, just leave it beside the house, I'll build a storage room later." With that, he bolted off, presumably to do something... Froggy had no idea what he would do.

After 5 more swings, the tree cut off from its root, falling over the opposite way Froggy was. Now it was all a matter of making the wood carriable by cutting it into little pieces.

Froggy quickly rushed over to Logan to ask him how many he was gonna need to build a cabin.

"Around 140 pieces. You just make the outer region of the house, I'll handle the interior." With that, Froggy rushed back to the tree and began to work.


	3. Descent Into Darkness

As Froggy put down the last block, Logan was finishing up on assembling the bed. The entire house looked exactly like Logan's, except a few more pieces of furniture such as crates.

Logan smirked, proud of his work yet again. He went outside to check on Froggy who was trying to get the exterior of the house to look good. The house was just a few meters away from Logan's.

"Uhm, Logan, can you make this side curvier? My house looks like a wooden box." Froggy spoke, putting his hand on his chin.

"Yes, I can. By the way, from now on please call me Guide."

"Guide? Why?"

"Because I'm going to be yours for the foreseeable future," Logan exclaimed with a sassy tone. Froggy raised an eyebrow, pointing at the block that he wanted to be curvy.

"Sure," Logan grumbled, pulling out a wooden hammer. He proceeded to take away bits of the wood with the hammer, making the block curve over to the next set of walls.

"Good?" The Guide exasperated, sighing.

"There are still 3 sides left." Froggy pointed out. The Guide in exchange sighed once more walking over to the other side as Froggy followed him.

"You mentioned needing to get better equipment," Froggy spoke.

"Yes."

"What did you mean by that?" He inquired.

"Start digging up ores with that pickaxe I gave you. Iron, silver, gold. Those are the metals you should be looking for right now." He removed a bit of wood yet again, walking over to the next side to do the same.

"What do I do with those metals?" Froggy asked, pressing his lips together. Logan started to hack away at the penultimate wood piece.

"Create better equipment such as weapons, hammers, and pickaxes. Also armor if you don't mind the additional weight." Another curve was created. He moved forward to the last one.

"Will you be coming along?"

"We'll see. You should head out at dawn and start looking for some caves. The night is approaching." The guide remembered, staring up at the darkening clouds.

Froggy looked up at his gaze. He hadn't noticed that the sun was beginning to go down. He really wasn't prepared for any demon eyes or zombies.

"We should go inside." The guide suggested.

"Yeah okay," Froggy replied, getting a tad bit nervous.

 **MIDNIGHT**

The loud bangs in the door had been going on for over an hour. Froggy was yet to be accustomed to the loud sound that would presumably be present on other nights. They had decided to sleep in separate houses, despite Froggy's suggestion to sleep together. The guide was a strange guy, but he seemed nice enough. Still, he needed to be careful. Maybe he made him build that other house because he was doing secret stuff in his house.

That couldn't be true, he probably just wanted some privacy. Also, this was much better than sleeping on a sofa, no matter how comfortable it was.

The loud bangs started to become absent. The zombies had finally given up trying to break down his door. He smirked, he could finally sleep now.

* * *

Froggy opened his eyes to his wooden ceiling, looking exactly the same way he left it the other day. He raised his head up and glanced around, admiring the interior architecture of his house. He put the sheet away from his body and got up.

He remembered that Logan had left him some food that was stashed in his chest. He walked over to it, grabbing a cooked trout. According to the guide, most of the edible stuff in this island were fish, he wasn't entirely sure that eating fish every day would be healthy for your digestive system, but Logan had survived so far.

He went outside after he gulped the fish down, checking on Logan who was trying to light up the campfire between their houses he built last night.

"Froggy, do you have some gels on you? I'm trying to light this campfire up." Logan queried, staring at the wooden logs that were soon to become one with fire.

"Nooo-yes." Froggy scooped up some of the gel left behind from that slime Logan killed with an arrow. A piece of it had stuck on his shirt.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to be enough. We need 4 more at the least." The guide replied. Froggy wasn't sure what he was thinking about.

"Tell you what, you go find some caves to dig up ores to upgrade your gear, and kill some slimes while on your way. 2 birds with 1 stone, as they say."

"Who says that?"

"No one. Just, here." He quickly ran over to his house, coming back a few seconds later with some of those red potions.

"These potions mean I'm utterly gonna get destroyed, right?" Froggy took the potions and placed them in his bag along with his copper tools.

"Be careful to not break them," Logan warned, a smile appearing on his face.

"Are you coming along?"

"No, unfortunately. My life is too important to be rotting away in some cavern. Maybe I'll come along when you are more experienced though."

Froggy shrugged and left the guide to do his thing. Now... Where the hell was he going to find a cavern?

* * *

After walking for a few minutes along the forest, He spotted a few green slimes hopping about. He rubbed his hands together before sheathing his shortsword from his back, psyching himself up for his first real encounter.

The brunette charged at the first slime, extending the sword in front of his body. The poor thing was a puff of smoke before it knew what was going on. Froggy swiftly grabbed the gels it left behind and extinguished the other slimes in the same manner before resuming his search.

After walking for a few more minutes, Froggy spotted a floating piece of land a few meters above the ground, with a wooden chest under it.

"I'd imagine there is some loot inside," Froggy explained to himself as he ripped the non-functioning lock off the chest and lifted the lid. Dust promptly rose up from the chest, indicating that it was not opened in a while. What awaited inside was a... radar? Froggy tried to find something that would activate it but failed to do so. He'd have to ask Logan about it.

He remembered there was still some stuff inside other than the radar and dove back in. He came out with a few pieces of rope that were around 50 cm in length, and a blue liquid situated inside a triangle-ish glass bottle. Also numerous amounts of copper and silver coins that he dumped into his backpack.

He closed the lid of the chest, satisfied with his findings. He contemplated returning back to the Guide to tell him about the loot he found, but he wanted Froggy to acquire some ores first. The brunette sighed, and returned back to search for a cave-

"SHIT!" Froggy yelled out as he barely stopped himself from falling into a gigantic hole. He frighteningly took a few steps back before falling on his ass. He did not realize there was an enormous hole just beside the chest! He spoke a few curses before rising on his feet and inspecting the hole.

This looked like the entrance to a cavern to Froggy. The bottom was a relatively huge flat area of rock and there were several pathways that supposedly were the entrances to the said cavern. Still, he tossed a torch down the hole just to be safe there weren't any explosive traps. The torch fell down, landed on a pressure plate and activated the explosive trap it fell down onto before being blown up to smithereens.

"Okay, gotta watch out for those. How am I gonna get down there though?" Froggy checked his backpack and the first thing his hand made contact was the rope he picked up from the chest.

He stuck a piece of wood into the floor, made sure it was stuck in there real nice and good. Tied the rope around it, and readied himself for a descent into darkness.

"Time to test my climbing skills. I'll be fine as long as I don't dive into thought and watch my back for any hostiles." He clutched onto the rope and began descending down.

"Heh. Famous last words."


	4. Cavern Trekking

Froggy tightened his grip on the rope after realizing his hands were slipping. He couldn't afford to get injured in here, there would be no way for Logan to find him again. If he even searched, that is. He would probably declare him dead and move on with his life like nothing happened. They didn't know each other for long, only a day. Froggy reminded himself that.

He let go of the rope the moment his feet touched the floor, a sigh of relief escaping from him. He opened his bag and made sure no equipment fell down while he was rappelling down. He gazed upwards, looking at the hole that was now above him. He took a few steps back to see the piece of wood he stuck in the ground to use as an anchor for the rope. It was still there, nothing out of the ordinary happening to it, thankfully. He would be stuck here if something removed the wood or the rope.

That thought... was terrifying to think about, so Froggy instead examined the pathways he saw earlier. They looked like various entrances to a cavern, although that was pure guesswork.

A few bats were sleeping on the walls and the ceiling, not disturbed by Froggy's presence, thankfully.

Frog drew in a sharp breath and chose the entrance that was in front of him. Upon closer inspection, it seemed that he would need to slide down wet mud to get down there, and Froggy would rather check out the other entrances than to get his clothes dirty.

He scurried back to the hole and walked towards the other entrance, if that one was a bust too, he would check out the last one.

This one led to pieces of iron ores with no visible hindrances to said iron. Only a jump that he could easily make. After navigating around some rocks and making the jump, he pulled out his pickaxe to start mining.

 **Clank Clank Clank**

With each hit, the ore got weaker and weaker and was promptly ready for taking. Froggy slightly grinned before hacking away at the other pieces.

* * *

He looked around after climbing out of the pathway, with 9 pieces of iron ore in his backpack. He stared at the other entrances to re-evaluate his possible next route. The entrance he didn't check seemed blocked off by stone, and he didn't feel like wasting precious time digging through it to find a few pieces of copper and a dead end.

Sliding it was...

He approached the pathway he dismissed earlier, trying to see the bottom but to no avail, he'd have to rely on luck this time.

He drew in deep breaths, telling himself that everything would be fine. As long as he didn't break a body part that significantly aided in his survival, he would be fine. It was awfully silent too, unlike the surface that was full of critter sounds. He didn't like that.

He prepared himself and let go; The adrenaline kicked in immediately, his eyes widened and he began to scream. The mud had gotten under his clothes already, dirtying his chest and legs, the slippy surface just didn't know when to end! He spotted a few bats waking up from their sleep and panicking as Froggy whizzed past them. He then scrunched up his face from the mud, which had gotten in his mouth already. He realized he needed to stop himself and dug his hands into the mud on either sides to cause friction but he wasn't stopping now.

The mud finally came to an end; a hard one. Froggy was heading to a big drop, which led to a giant chasm with floating pieces of rock randomly placed around.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shi-" He slid off and began falling down onto a body of water. He let out a sharp cry crashing down head first into the pond.

* * *

The world seemed blue when he opened his eyes. Creatures with blue aura were swimming around him peacefully. Was this heaven? Had he died?

He tried moving his limbs, but they were not responding to his commands. This was it then, he was finally dead.

He glanced around, spotting a few colorful fish eaten by a bigger fish with green skin and sharp teeth. The creature chewed on them before turning its gaze to Froggy. It promptly began to charge at him with vicious eyes, fully intent on killing him.

Froggy suddenly kicked into action and began swimming up, realizing he was not dead but was about to be. The piranha quickly swam over and bit him in his shoe, which received a nasty bite mark but protected its wearer from harm. After a few seconds, one of Froggy's panicked legs accidentally kicked the piranha while swimming up, sending it into a frenzy.

He immediately went for the rocky shore the instant he reached the surface. His body was now in full terror mode, flailing his limbs around in a desperate attempt to get away from that piranha.

He received one more bite on his leg and it hurt this time. He cried out in pain before scrambling away from the water and losing his balance before falling onto the rocky shore.

He lied on the floor for a bit to let himself calm down before a sharp surge of pain reminded him that he was injured. He swiftly grabbed one of Logan's healing potions and downed it almost instantaneously. He checked his leg to see if the wound had disappeared; It was going to, but slowly. He quietly stood up, examining his surroundings.

He appeared to be in some sort of chasm with floating islands made of rock randomly floating around, not a very good situation, Froggy thought. He fixated his gaze on the ground beneath the floating rock he was currently on. The bottom was visible, a few ores of tungsten and iron were strewn about, a purple colored slime that was slightly bigger than the other slimes could be seen patrolling, and below it stood more emptiness, which presumably led deeper into the cave.

"Shit. I'm gonna have to go down there."

Froggy planted another wood piece into the rock, tied the rope and began rappelling down, nevermind the risk of getting killed, or getting licked or whatever.

He stuck his shortsword in his mouth and jumped off the rope mid-way, hoping to land on the big purple slime and take it out. He swiftly took the sword out of his mouth and in his hand mid-air and braced for impact with goo.

The resulting sound was a loud plop that echoed throughout the cave, but the struggle was just beginning. The slime jiggled around wildly in a desperate attempt to get Froggy off of itself, but he stayed glued to his sword, somehow thinking the slime would drop dead. But that wasn't working out so far, the slime was still strong as ever, and he was losing his grip fast, so he decided to go in for another stab only to get thrown into a wall the moment he dislodged his sword.

Dazed, Froggy let out a harsh breath before jolting upright and charging again, snatching his copper axe this time. He swung it as hard as he could as the slime hopped in for another attack, intending to land on Froggy this time. The axe made the connection with the mother slime's bottom side and split the slime in half, sending the gooey creature into the depths of hell.

Slowly recovering from the impact and the adrenaline, Froggy observed the emptiness the slime plummeted into for a few moments, before sitting down and letting his breath catch up.

He thought about how he handled that thing, the pain and the struggle he needed to endure just to kill a single slime... How was he even gonna do this gig without dying? He needed to slay these left and right without a problem like the guide was expecting him to do, but he couldn't. His gear still wasn't good enough to effectively kill them, but he also needed to improve himself. He needed to slay the Wall of Flesh the guide mentioned to get out of this place, that was for sure.

"Now I know why Logan didn't want to come." He gave a bitter laugh to the walls as they echoed his sentiments across the cavern. He rose to his feet, examining his surrounding once again. He was now in mining distance of the tungsten and the iron ores, so he pulled out his crappy copper pickaxe and mined away.

* * *

"Okay, I can do this, just find a few more ores and climb back up the rope and-oh shit." Froggy cut himself off with a frightening realization. There wasn't a rope he could climb out of when he fell into the pool of water with the piranhas. He was gonna need to think of another way to climb back up to the surface when he collected enough ores.

He had stuck another piece of wood down into the rock to rappel deeper into this place of evil and despair, and he hadn't even seen much of it yet. He wondered how deep it went.

Tossing away that train of thought, he began to rappel down, stopping every few seconds to check if the random noise he heard was a threat or just the sound of the cavern. Talking about the cavern, its width was absolutely huge, it easily stretched a few dozen meters. Froggy was absolutely fucked and dead if he slipped and fell down, which he made a mental note of to haunt him in his dreams.

After rappeling down for a few minutes, he spotted a row of wood perfectly aligned together, they didn't look natural... Wait a minute, that was a roof of a house! Froggy excitedly slipped down holding the rope with the help of an old friend, friction. Was it finally a sign of civilization in this barren island other than that blonde haired guide? He was so ecstatic that he almost didn't notice he rappelled right by a few pieces of gold. He climbed back up and uncomfortably took out his pickaxe from his backpack to mine it while holding the rope. This was going to be pleasant.

He glanced down while mining the gold to take a look at the wooden house that was for some reason down in a cave. Yellow light seeped

into the outside from the inside so it was good to know it welcomed Froggy from the get-go already, light meant being safe and warm.

He managed to obtain a few pieces before hearing something that sounded like a squeak. He quieted down for a moment, slowly reaching for his axe. The noises got closer and closer, and Froggy got more worried every second. What was that!? He needed to know before he started mining again. The noises got more and more pronounced, and Froggy could pick out a few silhouettes emerging from the shadows. Before he had time to register it, 2 pissed off bats directly charged Froggy, causing him to let go of the rope and plummet down into the house. He promptly broke through the roof with a loud crash and landed beside an old and dusty piano. He gazed up into the hole in the roof, spotting the bats making another charge towards him. Froggy rolled out of their sight, scrambling around the house to find cover. The house had 2 floors, one downstairs where you were supposed to enter like a normal person, and upstairs which Froggy crashed into. The upstairs contained a piano, a chandelier on the roof right beside the hole, and cobwebs leading to the stairs and going down into the first floor.

He quickly slashed through the cobwebs with his swords and dove down the stairs, picking himself up with adrenaline. The bats couldn't be too far away. The downstairs contained a golden chest, a trap door leading down into yet another black pit, and more cobwebs spread across the walls and the floor. Froggy quickly rushed over to the chest, hoping to find something useful in there. The chest gave a loud creaking sound as he sprung it open, diving into the bottom to collect its loot.

He climbed back up with 5 bombs and a flare gun loaded with around 30 flares. Not too useful, but he needed a ranged weapon right now. He aimed it towards the staircase and waited, waiting for the bats to emerge, and they quickly did and with it, he pulled the trigger.

The shot missed its target by a few meters, which was quite inaccurate. He panicked and let off another shot, missing yet again, but much closer to the target this time. This flare gun was terrible at aiming at small and thin targets, so he switched over to the bombs and lobbed one towards the bats. The bomb went towards one of the bats at high speed, smashing into the flying rodent and promptly killing it, while the bomb itself rolled over to the stairs, blowing it up and exposing the bottomless pit he saw out of the trap door earlier.

The shockwave sent the bat flying towards a wall, but it quickly recovered and continued to attack Froggy. The said person then ran towards the hole that he blew up with the bomb, not quite sure what to do. He looked around, trying to find something to jump to, and gasped in relief when he found a piece of floating rock within jumping distance. He looked behind him, spotting the last bat that was hot on his tail. He swiftly pulled out his flare gun, firing it into the bats' general direction to ward it off for a few seconds while he prepared for the jump.

He ran towards the edge and let himself float through the air for a moment, before his chest roughly collided with the edge of the stone platform. Gasping for air for a brief second, he climbed up and scrambled away from the direction of the house. From this angle, it seemed that the house was partway out of the ground, with the half of it standing above the bottomless drop. He then prepared for another jump to the cliff the house was stationed in, and made it with ease, falling on his feet this time as the jump was much shorter.

"Just leave me alone!" He snatched the flare gun and aimed towards the approaching bat, killing it in 2 shots this time, with the second one tearing through it and lighting the corpse on fire.

He stared at the corpse of the bat for a few minutes, admiring his work. He actually did it, he actually fucking did it! He killed 2 enemies with relative ease, and his only noticeable injury was his injured and possibly cracked ribs, but that would surely pass with a healing potion back home. He remembered about the gold that he was gonna mine before he got so rudely interrupted. He walked back to the house, opening the door he failed to notice when he was fighting for his life, and entered the house that had taken quite a beating in the last few minutes. He climbed up the stairs and constructed a little stairway out of stone to get back up the hole he crashed through. Then he climbed up the rope and began chipping away the pieces of gold.

"This is how it should've been." He muttered to himself as he obtained the first mined piece.

After emptying the reserves, he looked up, spotting the cliff where he had a little battle with that purple slime. He was going back up to tell Logan the good news. He succeeded in his mission, now he just needed to climb back up to the surface and return to Logan.

"I wonder if he thinks I'm dead for staying down here for so long."

 **A/N: If you read through the whole chapter, you might've noticed this one is a lot longer than the others. The reason for that is that the last 3 chapters before this were too short to grab any sort of attention from the viewers, and it would've taken me a hell of a chapter count to get to the moon lord, so I decided to make each chapter between 2500-4000 word count instead of the last 3 which were 900-1100. For everyone who decides to follow this story, thank you! Also leave feedback if you're good with spotting errors and giving constructive criticism.**


	5. Upgrading Gear

Having just earned the title "cave miner," Froggy carefully climbed up the rope leading to the pond of water he fell in earlier today. Man, what a day! That was the most intense hours of his entire life. Before he got "dumped" into this island, he used to be the fetch boy and occasionally the hero of his town. Doing random quests for the townsfolk, like catching some fish for a kid or helping an old man walk, and occasionally even defending the town from a monster siege alongside some experienced warriors. Thinking about it now, he didn't remember much from his past. Only things still in his mind were his parents and his town. He was sure he had some friends too, but everything was fuzzy except those.

He felt his hands grab only emptiness before he realized he reached the top of the rope. He gripped the stone edge and pushed himself up, inspecting the pond that was still full of piranhas and jellyfish. Not a good spot to live for a sea creature, he thought and gave a light chuckle. Looking up, he quickly spotted the slippy mud surface he slid on; it looked like there was a part that wasn't coated with mud. He could attach his rope there and climb up but he needed somebody up there doing that. Maybe the guide, but he wasn't coming.

"Ok, time to fire up my brain." He grabbed his pack from his back and went through its contains: That blue potion, the radar that he didn't know how to work, coins, rope, gels and some wooden platforms.

He grabbed the gel and moved it around his hands, noting the fact that it stuck to his hand from time to time and you had to use force to un-stick it. He tried sticking it to the stone floor he was standing on, and it actually stuck better on it than his skin. He then rubbed it on one of his ropes and stuck the gelled rope onto the stone floor again, and the rope stuck on the surface. Moving his gaze upwards, he grinned, looking at the non-mud coated part of the surface and getting the idea.

"Brilliant."

He rubbed the gel on the end of the rope and walked backwards to get a better view of the place he was going to throw the rope to. His plan was to land the gelly part of the rope to the stone wall above and having it stick there. Then the rest of the rope would come down and he could climb it without needing an anchor at all.

Proud of his little invention, he gritted his teeth and did his best to aim the rope at the stone wall. Moving rather gracefully, the rope successfully landed on the stone and stuck like he intended to. The rest of the rope came down all the way to eye-level, a level which he could finally get out of this damn cave and get to his lovely home... and Logan I guess.

* * *

After walking up all the way to the place where the pathways were, he spotted the first rope he ever set up in this island. The hole above invited sweet sunlight, but it was a bit darker than he expected. The sun must be going down, he needed to hurry before the night fell upon the island and the zombies and the demon eyes came out. He quickly climbed up the rope, praying to every possible deity that might exist in time and space that the rope wouldn't give. Not now.

After heading up the hole and finally putting his feet on grass, he glanced at the sky to see where the sun was. After a few moments, he spotted the yellow ball indeed going down, and the moon rising in the opposite direction from it. He started to sprint towards where he came from, rushing past sunflowers and accidentally squishing a few worms on the way, he was going home dammit!

After an intense sprint back to the cabins, he saw the fire Logan was trying to light up earlier today, looks like he did it without the gels Froggy collected for him. He then smashed Logan's door open with determination, blowing out his cheeks from exhaustion. Glancing around the room, he saw the man himself lying in his bed, staring at him with a mixture of shock and relief, oh what was he about to know...

"Froggy?"

"Logan... _huff_ I got the _huff_ the... ores you needed, and a few more things," Froggy announced, awaiting his reaction.

"Oh... good. Just put them in my chest and I'll smelt it in the furnace in the morning." The blonde man addressed, returning back to sleep immediately. A muscle in Froggy's jaw twitched; after all the crap he went through to get these things, he just calmly replied and went back to fucking sleep?

Well, he couldn't blame him. He calmed down after realizing he was being a bit impatient with it. He lazily put the ores in one of Logan's chests and went to his own wooden house. He didn't forget to keep the radar and the blue potion for himself, he made a mental note to ask him about those things in the morning. Who knows, maybe they were useful.

He crashed down into his bed and lost consciousness after a few moments. He was tired as hell, his body and his mind both needed some rest. Without unwrapping the sheets and properly getting in his bed, he lied on the side of the bed, not a care in the world as he drifted off...

* * *

Froggy woke up to the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. Jolting upright, he found Logan placing a giant anvil beside his table and chairs. The anvil looked like it was cobbled together by iron that was freshly mined and not worn out.

"What's this? Why is it here?"

Froggy quizzed the guide, whose chest rose and fell with each breath. He looked like he carried this thing half a mile: his cheeks were red and his expression indicated that he was exhausted from the weight that he had to carry.

"It's obviously an anvil. You'll craft your weapons and armors from here." He informed Froggy.

"Oh, right."

After a few seconds of silence, Froggy rushed to his chest and pulled out the radar and the blue potion he scavenged from the chest he found beside the hole that led to the cavern.

"Oh, I was gonna ask you this yesterday, but you were sleeping; What do these do?"

He inquired, finally able to get an answer from the guide.

"Well, this is a radar. It detects enemies that are nearby. But I assume you're already using it, right?" Logan exclaimed, raising a reluctant eyebrow at his literally next door neighbor.

"I, uh... knew, that it was a radar. But have no idea where to activate it." Froggy admitted.

The guide in return, snatched the radar from him, pressing a small button on the side of it before the machine came back to life after probably years of decaying inside a chest.

"Wow! Cool, let me take a look." Froggy snatched it back from Logan, examining the dots on some kind of circle map with a green dot beside the center dot.

"The center dot is the radar, which is technically you, because you are holding it. The dots around indicate an enemy is nearby you, it will beep if it detects an enemy, and the beeping will get louder the closer an enemy is." Logan explained the basics.

"Wow, look at Mr. Technobabble over here." Froggy blurted it out as a half-joke. The guide, in return, didn't take it so kindly.

"I dumbed it down for you, you still don't understand?!"

"Relax, it was a joke. I get it... what I don't get is, why is there currently a dot right beside me? There are no enemies nearby, not that I'm aware of anyway." Froggy quickly glanced around just to make sure.

"Oh, that's me."

He gave a small chuckle as he grabbed it from Frog's hands and messed around with it for a few moments before giving it back.

" _Now_ it should detect enemies." The blonde guide assessed with a proud tone.

"What did you do?" Froggy asked.

"Before I fixed it, it was detecting every lifeform in the vicinity, now it should only detect your enemies." Froggy gave a small nod to Logan's reply and went outside, checking if something had changed, but it was the same. Campfire and 2 houses.

A bunny was hopping about, it didn't seem to notice his presence as it hopped along to where it was going. The guide approached him, holding a few bars on his arms.

"I also melted the tungsten and the gold you mined and turned them into bars."

"What about the iron?"

"Well, the anvil wasn't made out of magic."

The guide replied, a hint of sass in his tone. Froggy in return, turned around and took the bars from him. He went back into the house and put them on the anvil, grabbing his hammer to start crafting.

"Any suggestions on what to make?" Froggy inquired. Asking him seemed like the best choice right now.

"Well, I'd say craft a piece of tungsten armor, and use the gold to make a broadsword, but you can do the opposite or whatever you like." Logan pointed out.

Froggy inspected the bars on the anvil; He had more tungsten than gold, so it was a smart idea to make a weapon out of gold and make a piece of armor from tungsten. He put the tungsten bars in front of him and began working.

* * *

After around 30 minutes, he was done crafting the equipment. He made a tungsten helmet which covered his face but had a small empty line in front of the eyes to see out of. It also had a purple colored streak across the face to look at least a bit cool. The gold broadsword looked sharp and was sharp and had a red colored handle to add to the style factor. It glittered in the sunlight, making it look brighter than it looked. He swung it around to test its weight, was surprised to find out it was a lot lighter than he expected.

"Like your gear?" The guide asked, forcing a smile on his face.

"Yeah. I feel much more powerful already."

"I suggest finding more tungsten to make a full set. You are still mortal and could die with a big enough hit from a monster or a high enough fall." Logan instructed, licking his lips.

"So, you want me to go back to that cave?" Froggy replied with a sarcastic tone, unsheathing his sword on his back.

"Well, I was going to advise doing that, but if you really don't want to, you could also check out the ice cavern I found on the snow biome a few miles from here." He replied, pointing his hand at a hill.

"Behind that hill should be the snow biome. I remember building a little outpost beside the entrance and a few torches to know I've been there. Inside the outpost should be some leftover stuff you could use to aid in your survival. Ice caverns are host to more dangerous creatures than normal caverns, so you have to be extra careful." The guide informed him, going over to his house and getting a few healing potions to give to Froggy.

"Don't get killed." Logan blurted out. He gave Froggy a map of the snow biome: There was a dot on the hill which indicated you were supposed to be on the hill to use it. It followed a straight path and a left to the cavern, and a small red dot a few meters beside it, which was presumably the outpost.

"I won't. You can be sure of that." Froggy smiled to him, who, in return, nodded and did a half-smile before going back to his house.

With that, Froggy set off towards the hill to mine some more.

* * *

After trudging along the wilderness and climbing up the small hill, he could see the darker colored trees and the white ground waiting for him to arrive. He wished he had binoculars right now, to maybe spot the cavern. He pulled out his map and inspected the route he was supposed to take. He walked off the hill and set his foot into the cold snow. The temperature hadn't spiked enough to get frostburn but the caves were colder than the surface, and he expected company soon. He put on his tungsten helmet and followed the route all the way to the cave, passing a few penguins on the way. It was near dawn so no monsters were around, thankfully.

The entrance looked like something from the legends: It was a triangle in shape and stood around 50 meters off the ground, and had ice on the edges. On the side of the entrance stood a medium-sized tent. Froggy checked the map to see if that was the "outpost" and indeed it was. He promptly walked up to it and found an Eskimo outfit lying on the chair beside a wooden chest. A book titled "Voodoo Magic" was lying on the table beside a makeshift bed on the ground. Nothing to see here, he thought. He opened the chest and began rummaging through its contents. He pulled out a pair of boots with little wings and a sticky note on it saying _"Flurry boots. The wearer can run super fast."_

He quickly put them on and reminded himself to test them out later. Logan was more a more resourceful guy than he thought. Where did he find this? He dove back in the chest and came out with a gold coin, more rope, and an icy boomerang. He curiously went out the tent and tossed it into the sky. The boomerang flew away for a few seconds before stopping and changing direction towards Froggy. He was unfortunately not fast enough to catch it and got promptly hit in the gut by it.

He fell on his knees, holding his stomach with his arms. He moved his gaze towards the boomerang, staring angrily at it before he furiously grabbed it and tossed it away. It flew away again for a few seconds before turning back towards Froggy. This time he caught it with dead-on precision. This could be a good weapon, he thought. But he needed to practice with it first.

He went back into the tent and made sure he didn't forget to grab anything. At the very bottom stood one of those blue potions he forgot the ask the guide about earlier. Their note said _"Makes the consumer teleport back to their bed."_ So that's what it does... The chest was empty now, the only things worth grabbing were the eskimo outfits and the book Logan was possibly reading. He grabbed them both and placed the book in his backpack while donning the eskimo outfit for protection against the cold. He didn't bother putting the hood on as he already had his helmet on, and tungsten could probably protect better than thread or fur or whatever the fuck. He wasn't knowledgeable about these things.

He left the tent to its own thing and examined the cavern entrance. It looked ominous, but looks were often deceiving. For all he knew it could contain cute penguins walking around with their stubby legs and thinking they were bad. The thought entertained Froggy before he remembered he needed to hurry before night came. Although he had his blue potions he dubbed "Recall Potions" that could teleport him back to his bed, he still needed to be conservative about it. he made a vow to only use them in sticky situations he couldn't get out of.

He hastily walked over to the entrance and glanced around. This one looked way less dangerous than the other cave, with only a steep surface he could walk on as long as he didn't trip into something. The surface was still snowy so no ice to slip on for now. Shiverthorn plants were present along the path, he made sure to grab them as he vaguely remembered Logan putting plants almost everytime he needed to make a potion.

The slightly steep path came to an end, it led off into a small pond covered with ice on the surface. If he jumped on the ice hard enough, it would break and he would sink down the pond and drown with broken legs, so rope it was. He prepared his gel ropes and stuck one on the snow. Then he began rappelling down into a pack of iron ore almost immediately. Luck had been on his side so far, so hopefully, it carried him all the way to the end.

After going down and collecting the iron, he carefully walked on the ice to get past. Vague memories of his past life led to ice that was created on the surface of water tended to be weak.

After passing the small body of water, he encountered another drop which led to a few icy slimes with spikes on their top side. They started to hurl their spikes at Froggy the moment they spotted him, but their projectiles didn't go very far and they ended up on falling on the slimes themselves and killed them, effortlessly clearing the way for him.

He rappelled down with rope yet again, finding an underground cabin like the one he found in the other cave, but this one had icy features that made it look different. The interior was roughly the same though. Piano, a chest made of ice, a charismatic looking bookcase and an upstairs with a gold chandelier and cobwebs like always. He was starting to think that these were built by people who played piano and just liked some privacy. but the Pianist Eradication Procedure wiped them all out, making their cabins abandoned.

He shrugged himself off at that story and opened the ice chest: some more rope, a few grenades to toss at enemies and a gills potion. He at least knew what it did this time. It allowed you to breathe underwater but not in the air. The effects wore off after 5 minutes so you needed to stay underwater for 5 minutes before getting out.

He looted it and put it in the backpack before continuing on. He opened the trapdoor that led to a solid ground and jumped off, landing perfectly. Tungsten was strewn around him this time, so he enthusiastically mined them all and counted the number of tungsten ores he collected.

32 pieces. That seemed numerically enough. He could return back now, but he needed to make the trip back here again soon again to find more. He didn't feel like finishing the business in separate parts. Pleasing Logan enough for him to let Froggy rest up for a few days seemed like it needed some work.

"This is gonna be tiring." He said as he lobbed a bomb towards the nearest wall, starting the look for some more ores.


	6. Exploring the Island

It wasn't after 10 minutes of mining horizontally to find some ores that Froggy's radar started working and beeped with medium intervals between beeps. He curiously put back his copper pickaxe away for a moment and examined the radar monitor. 2 dots behind him were starting to move closer to his current position, probably at the entrance of the tunnel he had dug up. He glanced back, spotting 2 skeletal figures that were... skeletons. They wore caps with protruding horns on either side, making them look like Vikings. They were already past the entrance, so there was no blocking their path now.

He pulled out his gold sword and ran over to them, noticing their zombie-like behavior. Their bones looked weak and brittle, probably would break with enough force, and would be a good excuse to test his new sword. After a short run, the skeleton in the front swung a fist full of bone towards him. He retaliated by rolling under it, splitting the other skeleton's head away from the rest of its body as he came out of his roll. The resulting sound echoed throughout the cave. Good.

After inspecting the corpse for a few seconds, he felt something hard hit his backside. He stumbled towards the decapitated head, tripping on it as he fell on the cold snow. Dammit, he had to restrain himself from getting distracted in a fight! The skeleton kicked Froggy in the ribs while he was still on the ground, making a cry leave from him. The skinless enemy had blue eyes that looked deep and in pain, but the skeleton kicked him again, making its opponent cry out in agony. Froggy's vision was starting to swirl, the edges of his vision were starting to become red; He couldn't die like this! He refused to. But before he could think up some sort of escape, the deceased Viking snatched him by the throat, lifting him up above eye level. These guys looked weak, but they packed one hell of a punch.

Its hard and cold fingers began to squeeze into Froggy's neck, starting to choke him out. He managed to make a few squeaking sounds before the world became darker. He could feel life leaving his body as he swung his legs around in a desperate attempt to get free from the skeletons grip.

In one last desperate attempt, he placed his hand on one of its arms and tried to rip it out from its socket. His strength diminished every second as the skeleton dug its fingertips harder into his neck, making it swell. His windpipe was slowly being crushed out, but the arm of the skeleton was noticeably getting weaker as well, and Froggy could see the that the bones keeping the arm stitched to the torso were getting ripped out one by one. He could do this! He gave his arm all of his strength as he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his windpipe about to get crushed.

 **CRACK**

With a loud sound, the skeleton's arm got violently ripped from the rest of its body, the alone arm now on the snow, resting. With both of his hands now free, he snatched his golden sword from his back and pushed its tip into the skeletons forehead. It now let go entirely, resulting in Froggy falling onto the ground with a thump along with the skeleton, but he was alive.

He coughed violently on the ground, spitting a few drops of blood along the way. The skeleton really did a number on his neck, he thought. He snatched a healing potion and downed it without effort. His sore and bloody throat was already starting to feel better, these things were an absolute godsend. Still, he needed to conserve them. He only had 2 more on him, and he wasn't sure how long he was going to be in this cave for, so better save up, he thought.

He removed his helmet for a second, letting his face get some fresh cave air. He was glad he had worn the eskimo outfit, he would be freezing down here otherwise.

After putting his tungsten helmet back on, he went to find some more ores. Preferably more tungsten as he needed to make more armor out of it. But gold would be fine too. Also, some chests would be nice. Realizing he needed to search for these instead of wishing for them, he decided to rappel down the chasm instead of digging on his own. He wasn't going to find ores that way. He approached the black drop, pulling out a piece of rope that was unusually longer than the others. He wasn't comfortable with that, so he cut it in the middle with his sword, using one side to rappel down while he stored the other side on him.

After rappelling down a few meters, he came across another cliffside loaded with gold and a bit of tungsten but guarded by another skeleton viking and a bat covered by ice.

"Not again." He muttered nervously, grabbing one of the grenades he picked up on the cabin, and tossed it towards the airborne enemy first. The explosive ball blew up on contact with the bat, whose gore spread all over the surrounding area, including on the skeleton and a little bit on Froggy. There was just the skeleton left now. Hesitantly, he slid down a few more inches down the rope before swinging forward and back to build momentum. He hadn't tried anything like this in his life, but it was a risk he had to take if he wanted to survive on this island.

After enough swinging, he let go of the rope on the way forward and launched directly towards the bony creature. He extended his legs in front of him to provide more damage, while the skeleton tried to shield the attack with his arms, but it wasn't enough. The creature's skull got crushed by the exerted force and little bits spread around the general vicinity. Froggy wasn't entirely in one piece either, the sudden stop made him stumble forwards and fall down face first onto the snow. After a sigh filled with pain, he picked himself up and examined the lifeless and limp body. Nothing much to see.

Tearing his gaze away from his kill, he turned towards the ores he was eager to collect and take a break from adventuring for a few days.

* * *

After ingesting the recall potion, he suddenly materialized right near his bed, looking the same as ever. He quickly rushed out of the house and ran over to Logan's to let him know what he did. He pushed the half-open door all the way and found him looking at his hands with curious intent. Froggy raised an eyebrow at this action, taking a few steps forwards before starting to speak.

"Hello." He spoke, his voice coming out rather meekly. He slapped himself mentally for doing that, it made him seem like a shy person.

The blonde guide swung his head towards Froggy, startled to his core. He took a quick look around his house before standing up to greet Froggy.

"Oh, hi. Didn't see you there." He chuckled lightly.

"You got the ores?" The guide asked.

"Well, if it means getting out of this island, yes I got them."

"Good. How many, to be exact?" Froggy placed all the ores he collected on the ground, showcasing them to the guide. Logan took a quick glance at them before starting to count.

"45 pieces of tungsten, 14 pieces of gold. Good. I'll melt these down in the furnace in a few minutes and let you know when they are turned into bars." Froggy gave a quick nod to the information given to him and stepped outside, staring at the yellow ball that was the sun. It was going down.

He looked over at Logan's house, examining the yellow light that was seeping out of the walls. That meant he had started up the furnace.

Just what were his intentions, why did he want to help Froggy? If he knew so much, then why didn't he do all of this himself? He had gathered up some potions and a few pieces of woodwork material, but nothing indicated he wandered caves trying to find ores like him. Did he just enjoy living in here? There were too many questions, and he doubted Logan would answer them. Some people liked keeping their past a secret, and that was fine, he did it himself. But he'd at the least want to know his general motives.

he sighed in confusion, heading back to Logan to see if he was done smelting down the ores.

"You done?"

"Uhh, yes. Just now. Here." He replied enthusiastically, extending the warm bars towards Froggy. The said person then head back to his house, beginning to craft.

32 bars of tungsten and 11 pieces of golden bars. He thought about his options; He definitely was going to make armor from the tungsten, but what about the gold? Maybe a bow? But he needed to make a new pickaxe, the copper one was weak and needed much more time to mine ores, so a pickaxe upgrade would be good.

He decided against a bow and made a gold pickaxe, tossing away his old one made from copper. For the tungsten, he made a chestpiece to go along with the helmet. The chestpiece also had a purple streak over it like the helmet. Now only he needed to make some leggings before he was fully set.

But before that, he needed to let his body relax for a few days before continuing. He had taken some serious beatings over the last few days, and although healing potions were taking care of them, they sadly were scarce. The brunette lied in his bed, staring at the wooden ceiling before falling asleep...

* * *

After 2 days of doing nothing but collecting the occasional mushroom from the wilderness to help Logan do more alchemy, Froggy was ready to start adventuring again, but only on the surface this time.

"Where are you going to go?" The guide inquired at Froggy, who was picking up his sword from the side of his door.

"I feel like exploring this island more, you know, to find more biomes and stuff. How far have you traveled so far?" In response to Froggy's question, Logan stayed silent. He raised an eyebrow to his silence but shrugged it off a few seconds later to head out.

"I hope I don't get brutally murdered." Froggy sighed, beginning his stroll through the forest.

* * *

The breeze was beginning to strengthen, the air was starting to smell funny and his muscles tensed up without any real danger present. Froggy's mind became uneased as he noticed the ground, the grass, and the trees were turning purple. New biome? he thought, noticing that the sky was getting darker too.

After a few minutes of walking, he was entirely sure that he had found a new biome. The grass had become a dark shade of purple, trees around him began to scarcen up, and the trees that remained took the color of the same purple color as everything around them. Froggy felt like he stuck out, his shining tungsten armor and golden sword and an outlier that needed to be vanquished from this biome.

"So this is one of those evil forests, right?" Froggy laughed at the point he himself made, taking out his copper axe to mine some of those trees. He quickly changed his mind after hearing evil sounding screeches from the ground below. He placed the axe back on him before moving along, being careful to not touch the spiky vine things that looked like they hurt.

He came across a floating island a few feet above the ground with the space below it shrouded in darkness. Unnerved, he decided to throw a rope up the edge of the platform and climb up.

"What the fuck did I get myself into..." He muttered, snatching the rope with both hands and beginning the ascend.

It was going to be okay. He just needed to get past this weird place and he could be on his merry way. He hadn't encountered any enemies so far, but he imagined some eldritch horrors awaited him in this biome, especially at the cave level if there was one.

Screeches could be heard again, but closer this time. He stopped mid-way up the rope to listen, his eyes fixated on the dark area under the platform. The dark usually contained enemies, it's just how it was.

After trying to locate the source of the noise for a few moments, he suddenly recalled his experience with the 2 bats on his first cavern trek, he was in this exact position, just listening for them like an idiot. His prize there were fractured ribs and a sore pride. Now instead, he began to climb up the rest of the rope full speed, hoping to have some high ground on the monsters before facing them. His head swayed back and forth, checking for any attackers.

One particular chasm on his right caught his attention. It seemed to be the source of the noises and was probably where they would come from. He shifted his gaze upwards and focused on getting up the rope. He wasn't going to die now, not after progressing this far. He had climbed up almost all of the way towards the end, just needed to climb up a few more inches. He put his arms on the edge of the platform, which was the purple grass, and was about to climb up before a loud screech interrupted him. He swung his head down just at the right time to spot a horrifying creature fly under his legs, nearly scoring a hit on him. He swiftly climbed up, grabbing his remaining grenades and planning to toss it at whatever the fuck that was after him.

The flying creature emerged out of the other side of the platform, staring directly at Froggy with hungry eyes. It had an enormous mouth filled with green goo dripping from its chin. It had 2 large horns pointing in front, clearly designed to stab its prey before eating it up. It stared at him for a few moments before charging with some serious speed. Froggy hastily tossed a grenade towards it without realizing just how close it had gotten. The grenade blew up on contact with the monster, sending both Froggy and it flying towards opposite sides. Froggy landed back on the ground while the creature just got knocked back in the air for a bit before continuing on attacking.

Picking himself up, he examined his opponent's injuries; Half of its mouth was torn off, while Froggy had just internal bleeding and torn up pants. He thanked his helmet and chestplate before standing up, snatching his sword to try a different strategy this time. He motioned the creature to come towards him, planning to give it a slash to kill it off for good. There were probably much more of these at this place, but killing just one would satisfy him.

The flying animal patiently circled around Froggy, waiting for him to make move, but it wasn't patient enough to wait before lunging at Froggy, half a mouth gaped open with full intent on killing. Froggy thrust forwards his sword, hoping to impale it right through the mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut when he noticed the creature rapidly getting closer. A meaty sound came from the creature as life left its body, with half of its mouth torn off and having a golden sword down its throat. Froggy opened his eyes hesitantly, getting startled for a brief second. It was weird to see it up this close, the green goo on its mouth had splashed on Froggy's armor. He quickly unlodged the sword from the flying bastard as it sunk to the ground, finally defeated by gravity.

He wiped the dark purple flesh and green goo off his sword and trudged forward, climbing back up the rope and making it over to the other side. The view consisted of a few chasms probably leading to certain death and more enemies, while he could see a desert in the distance. He decided to head towards that, sprinting to avoid any monsters.

After a few minutes of running and jumping over the occasional obstacle, his legs were on sand. The sky was light again, and the screeches no longer reached his ears, which probably meant he was in safe territory.

Still, every biome hosted enemies so he couldn't see why this desert couldn't be an exception. He glanced around to check his surroundings, spotting cactuses strewn all around and a faint smell of a rotting carcass. After making sure everything was okay, he began to saunter through the mildly hot desert. This place could look like a good place to live if there weren't stationary antlions all over the floor. They took potshots at Froggy, their sand quickly dissipating in the air. These guys couldn't deal much damage unless you were really close to them, as the ball of sand they launched wouldn't have time to dissipate its momentum and density before it hit you. He lobbed a grenade towards one that was blocking his path, raising flesh and sand up the air.

Overall, this place looked solid, but not a location where he wanted to live. The forest was enough.

After a bit of trekking, he came across a hole in the ground that seemed to lead towards a cave. All sorts of various stenches from it reached his nostrils, so he passed. The sand around it was harder and more orange than yellow. This was a good place to visit when he got the full tungsten set.

After making a bridge from rope across the medium sized hole, he climbed up the edge and evened his body before moving along. Overall, this was the most peaceful biome he had encountered so far, with no enemies in sight except antlions who couldn't move, he was almost making it out of the desert and back into the forest. He would be out of there mostly unscathed if it weren't for the vulture that was feeding on a rotting zombie carcass, blocking his path.

Thinking the animal would be more interested in the food it was eating than him, he carefully tried to walk by it, still keeping his last grenade in hand in case it tried anything.

The vulture stopped munching on the zombie flesh and slowly turned its gaze towards Froggy, examining him with analytical hazel eyes. Froggy started to become nervous, clutching his grenade harder as he quickened his pace away from the vulture.

After lengthening the distance between him and the vulture, the scavenger animal turned back to his feast, starting to take bites out of it again. Breathing a sigh of relief, Froggy moved on the forest with green grass and green trees, finally taking a break from weird biomes.

Rabbits and red squirrels were hopping about the place, carrying food on their mouths to probably feed their offspring. The human walking past them was bent on reaching the end of this side of the island, whatever it took. Then explore the other side all the way to the shore. Talking about shores, he was getting near it, only needed to get past some trees and... a building?

Its walls were made of black stone with shapes and symbols carved on them, with supporting pillars keeping the roof from collapsing. Pots that looked like skulls were standing around an old man that looked like he had seen some shit. Froggy smiled at the man's status before realizing the magnitude of the situation.

He had encountered another person that was not Logan.

Froggy excitedly rushed over the aged person, eager to ask him many questions. he climbed up the small set of stairs that lead to the entrance, heading towards him. His clothes looked torn apart by some force, and his face was bruised with old scars and creased due to age.

"Hello?" Froggy managed to muster up, not being a very good conversation starter.

The man slowly turned his gaze towards him, widening his eyes a little bit before starting to speak.

"Stranger, do you possess the strength to defeat my master?" He said in an overdramatic tone.

"Who's your master?" Froggy replied back, getting curious.

"The great Skeletron. I wish you were strong enough to defeat him, but your equipment looks weak. Please come back when you aren't so worthless."

Froggy shot a glare towards the old man, thinking about making him a house to live beside them, but ultimately scrapped the idea when he mentioned a curse. He didn't need drama happening anymore in his life.

"Well, we'll see," Froggy assured, noticing a door to the dungeon behind the man. He decided to walk in and explore, but decided to ask about it more to this old guy first. He looked like he had been here a while, so he logically knew more than him.

"Where is the entrance to this place?"

"Behind this door." He pointed at the door Froggy noticed just a second ago, mentally facepalming in his logic to why he even bothered to ask that.

"Well, is it safe? Is there anything valuable inside?"

"It's not, it is guarded by my master. Anyone who dares to enter will be instantly be torn to pieces by him. The only way to defeat him is to defeat him through my summoning."

"Do you... allow me to fight your master?" Froggy inquired, hoping this guy wasn't a minion of "skeletron."

"Yes, but only at night. It is getting dark, but I suggest abstaining from doing so until you are powerful enough to defeat him."

Froggy nodded and went past the dungeon to get to the shore. He couldn't be far now. He now needed to defeat Skeletron before moving onto the Wall of Flesh. He protected the dungeon which probably hosted all kinds of good stuff that would aid in his battle against WoF.

That meant he also needed to get more stuff to fight Skeletron, which would help him get even more stuff to fight WoF. Ugh, that sounded extremely exhausting. Where was he even gonna collect weapons from anyway? His best chance was to probably hit more caves and hopefully discover some new underground biomes. He needed to ask Logan all his options when he returned back home.

Not realizing he was walking without his own accord, he snapped back to reality where he found himself on a beach with palm trees and a light blue sea. It looked beautiful. The sand was filled with all kinds of shells and rocks each with their own color to them. I guess these were the edges of the island.

Checking out his surroundings, he found nothing worth staying for, so he used his last recall potion to teleport back home. After appearing back in his bed, he rushed over to Logan's place, only to find yet another old man knocking his guide's door.

"What's up with all these old guys lately?" Froggy chuckled to himself, walking up to the man and planning to ask what he was doing.

 **A/N: The biomes Froggy wandered through are a few kilometers long. Just wanted to point that out 'cause my writing made them seem small :P Hope you enjoy and leave some feedback if you're feeling up to it.**


	7. New Company

The merchant glanced over to Froggy once he noticed his presence, raising a reluctant eyebrow in reaction to his armor. Noticing this, Froggy took his helmet off and started off the conversation with his little catchphrase:

"Hello."

"Um... Hello, gentleman." The white bearded man replied. He wore a matching brown attire with a cap, something that looked like a blanket over his back, and black shoes and jeans. His face looked less aged than the guy at the dungeon, but there wasn't a mountain full of difference between them.

"What are you doing here?" Froggy inquired, getting straight to the point.

"I've come to offer my services and in exchange, safety and shelter?"

"...What?" Frog asked, a hint of ridicule in his tone. The old man retaliated with a sigh, opening his bag to show him something.

"I'm a merchant. I sell general survival things in exchange for coins. Like these healing potions, or this bug net." He showed off his goods, putting them back in his pack.

"Oh... how much more of these have you got?" The adventurer asked, suddenly intrigued by this guy. Having a person that sold him healing potions whenever he wanted sounded very nice, and he only wanted shelter, which was easy to create.

The door beside them sprung open, revealing Logan in his pajamas. He looked at Froggy for a few microseconds before noticing the new face beside him, his eyes suddenly widening.

"Who is this, Froggy? Why have you brought him here?" His sleepiness when he opened the door was entirely gone. He stared at the old guy in shock for a few seconds before turning to Froggy for an answer.

"Well, I have no idea. I just ran into him at the door. He says he's a merchant and he would like a house built for him. He sells so-

"I never said that. I just mentioned I wanted some safety." He corrected Froggy.

"We don't have room for a third in any of these 2 houses, so we're gonna have to build you one."

"But I'm fine staying on the-

"Hold up Froggy. This person is a total stranger. Why are you welcoming him into our neighborhood so quickly? We got enough people as it is." The guide ranted, shooting a glare towards Froggy and the merchant.

"It's just me and fucking you Logan. We don't have "enough people as it is." In fact, we need more people. This... humble merchant has some very good offers in exchange for a little money, but that's not a problem because of I looted some during my travels."

Silence overtook the conversation for a few moments. Logan straightened his face after calming down, his confusion and slight anger now gone. They were all waiting for someone to speak up.

"Name is Joseph by the way." The old merchant added in.

"Well, let's build this guy a little wooden shack..." Logan sighed before getting to work. It was night, but they couldn't let Joseph sleep outside, and Logan liked the sofa too much to give it up.

* * *

"Hey Froggy, over here." The guide called out. They were all busy building Joseph's house. Froggy was handling the walls and the roof while Logan was designing the interior. Joseph himself was commanding Logan where to put the furnitures. The house looked bigger and more pretty looking than Froggy and Logan's. Gray brick walls covered the walls while standard forest wood covered the roof. Logan even went the length to build a fancy fireplace and Froggy smoothed out the brick walls carefully. The reason they'd done this was that they were going to re-design their houses too, and Joseph's house was just practice. Froggy planned on mining any fancy rocks he found while underground.

Logan had given Froggy an iron bow that was crafted from the leftovers that remained after the anvil was built. He was now using it to fend off demon eyes and zombies as the guide and the merchant worked on the inside. He had done the construction on the walls and the roof so might as well be useful.

A few eyes got close enough to cause a small skirmish to happen but he eventually put an end to them. After around 30 minutes, Logan and Joseph emerged from the newly set up door. Logan signaled Froggy to stop, pulling out his own bow to remove the remaining attackers.

"You know we're going to have to stop building houses that resemble boxes, right?" The adventurer notified the guide, staring at the 3 houses that resembled each other standing side by side. Logan nodded and continued:

"I was thinking about building the rest underground, while we connected the 3 houses as one big floor and added more floors as we require more space. The living spaces under the dirt could be done the same way too, only downwards."

"Yep. My gift to you guys before I defeat the wall of flesh and haul ass out of this island." Logan glanced at the grass and nodded in agreement to Froggy's sentence.

"Well, planning on going underground again? It has been a while since you've explored."

"Yeah. Just let me talk to Joseph about his offers for a second and I'll go." Thinking their talk ended, Froggy began to pace towards Joseph, only to be swiftly pulled back.

"Just a little tip. There are these things called "Life Crystals" underground that resemble a giant heart the size of a person. Touching them will increase your resistance to injuries and you'll take a few more hits before going down. The more you absorb, the better." Frog did a thumbs up in agreement and walked up to the merchant, trying to locate his coins on his backpack.

"Hey there, old man. You like the house we built?" He started off, finding the brown wearing merchant staring at the completed house.

"I really appreciate it, young man. The chimney makes it look cozy which I'm accustomed to." Joseph smiled in satisfaction. Froggy was happy to see another person join their neighborhood.

"Well, I was gonna ask you about what you're selling. Can I get a complete list of what you sell?"

"Sure thing. My stocks contain a mining helmet, piggy bank, bug net, copper pickaxes and copper axes, torches, rope, mana and healing potions. But I might improve their effectiveness later on. Anyway, glowsticks, arrows, shurikens and some throwing knives I carry around to defend myself. Not for sale." He informed happily. Froggy tilted his head in return and thought about buying something.

"How much is one healing potion?"

"3 silver coins for each." He counted all of his silver coins. They amounted to exactly 50, so if he wanted to, he could buy... a lot. His brain refrained from doing math, so he just went with that.

"Give me 5. Also some rope."

"10 copper coins for a meter of rope." The merchant informed, his face pleased with the situation and money he was going to acquire.

"Also a bug net. Might be useful for catching some bugs if I ever decide to go fishing. Now that I think about it, I need to make myself a fishing rod."

After the following transaction, Froggy's pockets now amounted 12 silver coins and 56 copper coins. He stored the stuff he bought in his chest for later use and went back outside to find Logan. He found him staring at the moon that was finally up in the sky.

"Hey man." Froggy started off.

"I think you should head for the caves now. No point in sleeping out another day and wasting time." Froggy got visibly angry at his claim. He needed a bit of rest before continuing on.

"Cut me some slack, Logan. I'm not invincible and get tired. I'll head out tomorrow."

"No. You're going now. You probably have family waiting for you when you leave this island, better to make it quick." He mentioned, angry at Froggy's relaxed attitude.

"Slow down. I'm not racing against a timer, I'll do it whenever I want. Not like you are helping me much either."

"I'm the one who saved you. I'm the one who got you set up for adventuring and the one who welcomed you into my home. Saying I didn't help just because I didn't come along is ignorant."

"You have a point. However, you had no problem sitting on your ass and sending me off alone after saying those things, either." He retorted, noticing the heat of the situation was getting higher.

"You little-

"Calm down gentleman. No need to have a petty argument on the day I arrived." Joseph suddenly interrupted the speech between the two.

"I'm sure it won't make a difference if Froggy leaves right now or in the morning. Certainly won't make enough to warrant an argument. Let him have some rest, Logan." He shot a glare towards Logan, signaling him to agree.

"Fine." He simply blurted out, retreating back to his cabin and remembering to shut the door behind him. The merchant watched as the blonde made his way over to the house, turning to Froggy when he was out of sight.

"What happened?"

"He's impatient about me defeating a monster that will let me get off this island." He lifted his shoulder in a half-shrug, staring at Logan's door.

"Maybe he just wants to go home like you?"

"Probably." He sighed, starting to head towards his house to sleep.

"I'm gonna get some rest until morning. Make yourself comfortable around here." Froggy mentioned informatively without eye contact as he paced towards his house.

"It is my house after all." Joseph grinned and shut the door to his house, leaving Froggy alone in silence.

He stared around, holding the doorknob of his door. Everything looked so peaceful and in unison. The stars in the sky looked especially beautiful as if they were alive. They resembled the sun, just very far away. He wondered what was going on in the planets they hosted. Maybe another guy like him staring off into the sky, wondering the same thing he was. Either way, that guy was probably in a better situation than him. He looked around the wilderness one last time, admiring the silence once again.

"Just get me out of here." He shut the door.

* * *

"Die already!" He shouted with anger as he drove the golden sword through the giant spider. He had wandered down the cave that had a big hole as an entrance and was his first cave. He decided to go down deeper into it and stumbled across some sort of spider territory. Every square inch of space was filled to the brim with cobwebs, which simultaneously was an advantage and a disadvantage. The whole sticking thing meant he could navigate through them without touching the floor, which was full of spider waste. The con was being slowed down as the spiders themselves remained unaffected. They were ambushing him from all sides, each one trying to get the drop on him as he remained busy fighting another. Really emphasized the importance of bringing someone else. He had also found a glowing heart that was almost the size of him, would have to ask Logan about that.

After taking care of the ones that were nearby, he waddled some more, finding a small pocket of ash floating in the air. He quickly put his foot into it, sighing in relief as to finally finding some solid-ish ground. Although, it was only a few centimeters wide, so he would have to leave it soon.

He looked around; Corpses of animals which looked like bats were hung on the cobwebs, green goo dripping down their ears, upside down. Did the spiders get them while they were sleeping? He didn't want to end up like them, that was for sure. He began to stick to the cobwebs again, looking for something worthwhile so all the trouble wouldn't be for nothing.

So far, nothing piqued his interest except more spiders. Where did this chasm of cobwebs end at? The spiders looked like they were well off, corpses of animals plentiful on the webs. Why did they want him then? Were they simply angry in their nature or had he just misjudged their food stocks?

Either way, he was finding something. He readied his sword for more incoming spiders, catching one off-guard as it was distracted by a nearby corpse. The gaping hole in its stomach let the way for more green blood. He wasted no time slashing at the other spider as it too, fell dead. He was getting better at this, or the spiders were just worse than the enemies he had encountered so far.

3 more remained. He pulled out his metal bow this time, looking to change it up a bit. He needed practice with this thing.

One stupidly charged, catching an arrow to the eye as it stopped its creepy movements, falling into deaths hands. The approaching screech sounds not giving him a cue to defend himself, the other spider got him on his wrist, biting into it with all its power. Froggy groaned in pain, flailing his arm around in an effort to weaken its grip. He pulled out an arrow from his back to stab it, only to get the other hand bitten in by the last other spider. With both of his hands now grabbed, he shaked around madly to free his arrow hand from the eight-legged bastard.

His situation was laughable. Grabbed by the wrists by 2 spiders, unable to do anything as they worked up to his arm bone. He needed to fully grip the arrow, so he intensified his shaking, ripping his wrists up even more. But it was going to be worth it, he hoped.

The arrow finally fell into his hands, and promptly into the spider's neck as it died, letting go of his left hand. He swung his head to the right as a sharp surge of pain traveled through his body. The other spider was still munching on his arms, not even caring in the slightest about its deceased friend.

Getting furious about these fuckers, he gripped the arrow harder as he violently pushed it into its face, hoping it had died.

 **Crack**

"OWW!" The crack meant the spider had reached the bone. He took a moment to open his eyes to look at the spider, perplexed at the fact that it was still alive. One of its eyes had been injured badly, while the others were fine. It looked like he just penetrated the eye instead of the skull.

No time to ponder about it, he thought as he drove the arrow to the face again. Green blood splashed all over his helmet, and it was still kicking and biting.

"Let go!" He shook his arm around in one last desperate attempt to get it off, trying to drive the arrow in again only the realize the tip had been splintered apart from the force. Cussing like a madman, he smacked it in the chest with his free hand, doing no real harm to it. He was getting weaker, and his bone was getting torn apart by the arachnid's sharp teeth. He was sure he was infected with something by now, probably several things, more than one.

 **CRACK**

The bone gave a loud cry as the half of it got split. There was no stopping this thing. It was an absolute tank. Probably tougher than anything he had faced so far.

 **"FUCK YOU!"** He cried out in anger and pain as he bit the spider in the eyes, making sounds of a cannibal as he cracked the eye open, exposing the skull. He punched it with all his might, getting a small crack from it in return. His mouth and teeth were filled with eye flesh and green blood, but he didn't care. He bit harder into its face, hoping to blind it fully.

Getting impatient, he grabbed another arrow from his back, driving it into its small exposed skull with a mighty battle cry as the arrow slashed clean through the skull, putting a big hole in its brain as it dropped dead, finally succumbing to the eternal darkness.

His wrist was finally let go of. He raised it into his face to get a better look at it, not realizing all the cobwebs under him had been splintered apart from his weight.

He landed on the stone floor beneath him with a loud thump, giving out another cry of pain into the cavern as it echoed it throughout its systems. His wrists were absolutely fucked. His right arm bone was exposed and slightly split apart, green blood was mixed with his red counterpart, and his hands hurt greatly as he moved them around.

He slowly pulled out a healing potion without hurting his hands too much, drinking it without effort. He glanced down at his wrists, hoping that the potion would heal them fully in time. He wasn't expecting that to happen for a few weeks though, as the wounds looked too deep.

"I should've brought my chestplate." He was too lazy to bring it, which cost him greatly... He took that as a lesson. Everyone makes mistakes, right? He would be sure to bring all of his armor next time.

He glanced at the right, spotting a dark brown chest that was covered with webs. So it wasn't for nothing, he thought as he stood up and went over to it, pushing the lid off without effort.

It contained some silver coins, a recall potion and... something else. It looked like a weapon. It had a brown handle with a very thick web sticking out of it. He would have to ask Logan about it. He looked around one more time, checking to see if anything else was worth paying attention to. Glowing ores which looked like some tungsten stood a few meters from his position. As much as he wanted to drink the recall potion and appear back in his comfy bed, he needed to pick up those to craft some leggings.

After thinking about it for a bit, he jumped back up the cobwebs, swimming through them slowly as to not attract any attention from any more spiders. He wouldn't be able to fend off another attack, sadly.

After reaching the tungsten, he pulled out his pickaxe and began mining with gritted teeth, trying to hold back making any sounds. Although he was doing precisely just that by mining the metal. Talking about them, there was more tungsten than what originally met the eye. This would be enough to craft the leggings for sure. He scooped up the last piece and swiftly pulled out his potion.

"I guess that's all for now" He drank the blue liquid and promptly teleported home. Still, the rewards weren't worth it compared to the injuries he had received.

Appearing near his bed, he immediately walked outside, checking to see how the guys were doing. Having someone else other than Logan made him feel more relaxed, as he now wasn't the only one that needed to keep him sane by talking to him.

Rain drops began to fall on his body as he stepped outside, putting him in a shock. Rain? He hadn't seen anything resembling rain, even before he appeared on this island. He looked up above to check out the clouds that were dropping them. He had to close his eyes from time to time to block out any drops falling on his eyeballs.

He fixed his gaze straight when he heard a human voice that sounded like a cheer emerge from the trees around the houses. He spotted Joseph and Logan catching a walking goldfish near a pond. They both looked genuinely happy and walked up to the 3 set of houses where they lived, eager to cook it in the campfire after the rain passed. Logan quickly left Joseph's side once he noticed Froggy, probably wanting to tell him something.

"Hi, Frog. Rain started falling down on the surface while you were underground. Found anything worthwhile?" Froggy pulled out his collected items without saying a word, letting Logan examine them.

"You finally found a hook. Congratulations." Logan announced with a small grin, staring at the weird item he found in the chest earlier. He raised an eyebrow, trying to make sense of it. The blonde guide noticed his confusion, making a mental note to teach him what it does later.

He then stared at the tungsten ores, now fully smiling.

"You have enough to craft the leggings and complete the set. I'll smelt them in the furnace and make the leggings in a flash!" With that, he excitedly rushed over to the furnace, looking somewhat eager to craft Froggy armor.

That's interesting, he thought. Logan took pleasure in trying to help him progress, but he said he didn't want to leave the island even when Froggy defeated the Wall of Flesh. Then why would he be so excited? He could ask Joseph, but he doubted the old guy knew much either. He saw Logan exit his house go over to his with the bars on his arms.

He glanced to the right, spotting a blue slime with a rainbow colored umbrella over its head making its way over to him. Realizing that a small skirmish was about to start, he quickly pulled out his gold sword, only to drop it after painfully remembering that his wrists were still injured. The slime was approaching closer, and Froggy had no other option except to call for help. He spotted the brown wearing a few meters behind him thoughtfully staring at the rain. He would've normally let him be, but his survival was definitely more important than Joseph's pleasure.

"Hey, Joseph! Mind giving me a hand?" He shouted over to him. The old merchant swung his head back in return, curiously staring at him. He stepped aside and motioned towards the slime with his head, giving him a hint of what he wanted him to do.

He looked back at the slime, then back at him to see him pull out some throwing knives from his pockets, swiftly flinging a few at the gel-covered creature. All of them landed on their target, and the slime dropped to the ground, dead.

"Nice throwing skills." Froggy casually commented.

"Learnt it in the academy in my early years," Joseph replied, going over to the slime and picking up the colored umbrella it was holding and handing it over to Froggy.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine getting wet, no need."

"It isn't for that, young man. These kinds of umbrellas are designed to act as a parachute when you find yourself falling into certain death. Just open them up, and you'll safely glide over to whichever ground you are heading into." Froggy nodded with a thankful smile after realizing the umbrella's function, taking it out of his hands and into his.

"Why did you need me to handle that thing for you anyway? From what I've seen, you are certainly a better fighter than me." Froggy glared at his hands, pulling his sleeves to expose his badly injured wrists.

"Spiders did it." He informed with a straight to the point tone.

"I'm very sorry for that. Have you drank a healing potion?" The adventurer nodded, which the merchant furrowed his brows in return to.

"Then it'll be fully healed eventually. Just give it time." He assured Froggy. Footsteps started to approach them, they focused their attention in the direction where they originated to see Logan who was carrying the leggings making their way over to them.

"Here are your boots, Froggy." He handed them over, nodding to him. He quickly put them on rather gracefully, feeling the hard metal touch his ankles and legs. It felt good.

"Oh, I also brought your chestplate so you can finally wear the full set." Froggy put the given chestplate on, grinning like an idiot. He had never worn a full set of any armor before. It actually made him feel more confident and... invincible. Is this how heroes died? Their armor made them feel like the most powerful person in the world, and then they died overestimating their enemy.

"You look good," Joseph commented. Logan did a thumbs up in his direction, approving the freshly mined and crafted armor.

"Thanks. Although I feel sort of unsettled. I don't know why." Logan and Joseph both raised a ridiculing eyebrow at his words.

"Probably just your gut instinct. It isn't always right in guessing things." Logan said.

"Yeah. It's not like the sky is going to crash down on us. Don't over it." His merchant companion continued Logan's thoughts.

"You're right." Froggy sighed, pulling out his bow and launching an arrow towards the nearest slime. The rain had finally stopped.


	8. Worm Attack

The rocks above gave a loud tremble as a torch got placed down on the wall below them. The visibility was starting to get low, and Froggy suddenly relied on his torches with his life. The other caves he had explored had some decent visibility to disregard torches, but it looked like things were going to get darker. It was probably because he hadn't ventured down that low underground until now. The farthest he had gotten was the spider nest area, but he was a few feet under that now.

Something small crept into view, making sounds similar that of a spider. Froggy wasn't sure what this thing was capable of, so he threw his last grenade at it, blowing it up. After recovering from the small shockwave, he took a few steps forward, encountering another one just like the one he just killed. This time, it was a lot angrier. Screeching which sounded like the monster version of a battle cry went out from it and it charged at Froggy, presumably to avenge its comrade.

He didn't have enough to pull out his sword before he was knocked down on the ground by this thing, trying to take chunks off of his skin by its large mouth in relative to its body. He let out a few screams before hastily grabbing the little monster and tossing it towards the wall without effort. Realizing that he could easily overpower this creature, he ran up to it while sheathing his sword and driving the tip of it through its body, killing it instantly.

He glanced around the walls, waiting for more to pop-up...

Digging sounds. What?

Froggy stayed still, trying to locate the sound of the digging. The sound seemed like it was traveling through the walls, like it was a free-roaming entity.

The sounds got more pronounced and headed under him. His feet shook, and he thought he was quivering in fear before he realized the ground itself was shaking. Getting curious and fearful, he put his ear on the ground, trying to figure out what that sound was. Sounds couldn't attack him, right? Even magic wouldn't go that far.

The digging got closer and closer, and the ground shook more as the sound got louder. Raising an eyebrow, he put his ear a bit closer. Still, the digging was getting closer.

Only when the muffled screech reached his ears that he dived out of the way, narrowly avoiding the giant worm's path as it blasted through the stone, traveling up the ceiling as it dug through that, disappearing into the walls again.

He thought it would be a while before it appeared again, quickly being proved wrong as it dug through the stone wall near him, nearly catching Froggy as he jumped out of the way.

"Wha-

He swiftly snatched his gold broadsword, holding it in one hand as he held his radar in the other. Finally, a time where the thing was useful. The other times it just created unnecessary noise to let monsters know he was around.

The worm traveled through the walls, looking for a way to ambush him. He didn't know how it sensed his location as the stone walls were blocking its sight. Someone who studies these creatures would probably be able to tell him, but he wasn't interested in any biology lessons at this moment. Staying alive was the primary objective right now.

The worm took another opportunity to strike him from below, but he dodged yet again. The giant worm was struggling to catch Froggy off-guard, it's loud noise while digging created a huge disadvantage for it and he was taking advantage of it now.

He swiftly put a lit torch between his teeth and tossed a sticky bomb he made when he thought of combining gel and bombs to make them stick to surfaces towards the walls to blow his way out of there. He couldn't climb up the way he came now, the worm would surely knock him down.

He threw the torch at the new set of walls that appeared after the explosion went off, illuminating the area around. He tossed another bomb at the same wall, forgetting that he had placed a torch there. The worm itself seemed to stay back as he blew the walls up, knowing to wait before striking. After a few curse words, the bomb went off and the area succumbed to pitch black darkness. The bomb somehow managed to destroy the other torches he had set, hence the area becoming darker than usual.

Froggy's breaths quickened, and he gripped the sword in one hand and waved another one of his many torches around, half-heartedly hoping the absence of light would scare off the worm or something. But he knew that the darkness only created a disadvantage, seeing as the giant wall digging creature probably had some kind of sense resembling sonar. The digging sounds were getting louder and traveling through the walls, floor, and ceiling. It was probably looking for a way to surprise attack him, seeing as that was how these giant worms fought usually.

The digging unexpectedly stopped. Froggy stopped any sounds he was making and listened in, making sure that the digging sounds were entirely gone and couldn't still be heard very faintly.

Nope, the area was completely silent excluding his silent breaths and a small rat minding its own business. Froggy took the opportunity to toss another bomb towards the damaged wall, hoping to uncover a way out of this dead-end area. The bomb exploded, but still, only more stone met his eyes. He threw another, hoping that this would be the one. He had plenty of sticky bombs, so he wasn't too worried about running out for now.

Still nothing. He lobbed another, crossing his fingers this time.

Faint digging sounds grabbed his attention, and he immediately knew what it was. The worm was coming back. He hastily scrambled to pull out his golden sword, forgetting about the bomb he planted entirely.

 **BOOM**

Pieces of stone flew across the uncovered chasm, some making it to the other side while others fell into the seemingly endless drop. The sword flew away from his hands, landing a few feet away from him and in the direction of the worm. His whole body shook as the worm made a graceful impact out of the stone, aiming its wide mouth directly at the lone adventurer. Adrenaline back in his body, he practically threw himself at his sword, snatching it with one hand as he jerked away from the room without missing a beat. He made a small run to the edge of the opened up chasm, inspecting the possible paths he could take.

It looked like there was a damaged wooden bridge across to the other side, and he couldn't jump far enough to make it to the other side. He pulled out his sticky rope after a few moments of thinking and threw it at the edge of the opposing cliff. The end of the rope went down far enough for him to reach it, but he still needed to make the jump.

The worm made an unexpected attack as it got a hold of Froggy's body with its mouth, taking him with itself for a few moments before dropping him into the endless pit of the chasm. Surprised at the sudden attack, Froggy quickly took advantage of the durability of his sword and smashed it into the stone surface, stopping him dead in his tracks.

He took a quick look up; He had fallen pretty far. Far enough that he had trouble making out the features of the cliff he stood upon a few seconds before.

Digging sounds started to become audible around him as the worm circled around him, only appearing for a few seconds before digging into the other side of the wall.

He considered climbing up with just the sword, but he knew physics well enough that he knew that he would fall down as soon as he unlodged the sword, and there wasn't anything he could grab with his hands as the walls of the chasm were completely flat. The worm made another trip between the walls as Froggy pulled out his pickaxe and dug it into the stone, planning to climb up by pulling out the sword as he dug the pickaxe in, and unlodging the pickaxe as he dug the sword in.

He was getting worried at the worm's restraint towards attacking him. It just seemed to circle around him as he climbed up. He would normally chalk it up to monster dumbness, but this thing didn't seem dumb, or it wouldn't have survived this far.

He was shocked at how durable his equipment was. The golden pickaxe and the golden sword gripped the walls without showing any sign of a small crack. He wasn't even a good blacksmith, but somehow his stuff seemed more strong and durable than anything he had created his entire life. Would be more helpful if they shot a projectile everytime I swung them, he thought.

After minutes of climbing up without any interruption from the worm, he spotted the rope he had thrown to grab onto to get to the other side. But this time he just had to reach it. His slow climbing towards the top got a little bit less slow as he dug the pickaxe and the sword harder into the rock, determined to make it out of here. He took a quick glance down, gulping at the sight of the black emptiness below. The last fucking thing he wanted to do was to fall down there.

He was close now. Only a few more meters and he would be in grabbing distance of the rope. His hopes quickly got replaced with sudden fear as digging sounds emerged from the wall he was hanging onto, and they were rapidly getting closer.

"WOAH!" The giant worm knocked him off the wall as it smashed out from the wall where Froggy's weapons were dug into a few seconds before. He caught a glance of a second worm as it transferred walls yet again.

He flew so far that landed on the other side of the chasm, and fortunately, didn't let go of sword and pickaxe. He slid down for a few moments before thrusting the sword at the stone wall, doing the same with the pickaxe a few seconds after.

There was a second worm now. Shit. The first worm probably held off attacking him to wait for its friend, as they appeared to be more aggressive now, doing fake charges at Froggy before retreating back and trying again. What the hell were they trying to do? He would probably not survive a second attack from their mouths. His chest was already badly slashed up from the teeth of the diggy fuckers, but his face couldn't survive that unlike the rest of his body.

The worms had begun to attack now. He had to dodge by dropping down for a moment before latching on again. It seemed that their tactic was to attack him by emerging from the walls he was latching his equipment on. He couldn't take much more of this. The constant fear of falling down or getting gored to death by these savages hindered his performance, and he felt his arms weaken with every progression towards the top. His injured wrists didn't help, either.

More charges came at him, and he somehow successfully dodged them without dropping either his pickaxe or sword. He swore he saw something fall down after each dodge, but both of his hands were full each time.

After a few seconds of this dance and play, a third worm dug out of the wall opposite from him, roaring like it was getting into the battle of its life. Oh great, a third worm. He was guaranteed to get out of this alive now. It seemed to be larger than the others and was darker colored than them. Maybe a different subspecies? It made a leap towards Froggy's direction but slowed down after it noticed the other two worms bothering him. Froggy glanced at his sword and considered just dropping down. It wouldn't be worth the trouble to struggle during his final moments. He could go out with a smack instead of a slash, or something like that.

One of the smaller worms noticed the bigger one joining the scene, and suddenly dug back into the wall it just came out of. Were they getting afraid of the bigger one? If so, that would actually work to his advantage. But it just gained speed towards him after realizing the other two noticed it. Froggy promptly jumped off to avoid getting eaten, narrowly avoiding the worm's path of destruction.

He thought he was safe as he soared through the air for a few seconds, only to get grabbed mid-air by the other smaller worm. Its teeth dug into his shoulders this time, putting a giant worm tooth sized hole on his tungsten armor. He was flying along with it hanging in its mouth. The worm tried to dig into the stone walls, but with Froggy in front of him, it was no longer possible to do so.

After a few moments of getting dragged through the air, he caught a glance of the bigger worm approaching behind them. It looked like it killed the other small worm, and was coming for them now. His survival instincts doubled up and he wiggled around in an effort to get off, but the worm's teeth were latched onto him good. He felt genuine fear for the first time in his life. The other encounters he had were definitely scary, but this one just seemed hopeless. He was stuck with this thing and had no way to defend himself or get out. He couldn't reach his sword either. The approaching worm would just kill him along with the smaller worm, and move on its day.

The worm dug its fangs into the other worm's tail, stopping them in their tracks. The worm gave a loud screech of pain as Froggy felt the soundwaves rip through his body. This thing was loud! The attacking worm backed off after a few seconds after traveled through the walls to hit the smaller worm through the middle part of its body. Froggy felt a sudden change in velocity and direction as the worm smacked into them through the middle, sending the smaller worm and him into a wall. His worm partner quickly shook off the attack and desperately started to scramble away from its attack. This thing really didn't want to let him go, even if it meant it died.

The worm screeched in pain again after receiving a nasty bite in the tail again, opening its mouth enough that Froggy could slip free. He took a hold of his shiny golden sword and dug it into the mouth of the worm. He didn't care that it was holding him, he just wanted it dead. The worm gave a loud shriek and promptly dropped dead as Froggy accidentally drove his sword through its brain. The only problem was now that the dead worm no longer could fly and was starting to plummet to the ground. The larger worm followed them along the way, not realizing that its opponent had died. Froggy took advantage and climbed up the mouth holding onto the fangs and placed his foot on the topside of its body. His plan was to run through its slender body as jump up to the chasing worm as they fell.

He was struggling to keep his balance running on its body due to the whole falling thing. Thankfully this chasm was deep as a tale about an emperor losing his title as the king of a great empire. The worm had scaly skin which made it easier to stay on, and was not slippery in the slightest. After a few moments, he reached the tail and jumped off, placing his sword in one hand and hoping that he would come out okay.

He screamed a mighty cry of determination and hung onto the fangs of the bigger worm with one hand. It had a bigger mouth than the other one, so it couldn't trap Froggy in completely. It suddenly changed direction and tried to fly up to the top, which made Froggy fly away and no longer able to stay on the top. He dug his sword into the worm's body that was closer to its tail than its face and held on, screaming for dear life. He had barely caught the worm again, 1 second too late and he would've plummeted to his death.

He made an effort to climb up the worm a bit to stay away from the tail. It was very pointy and was probably their defense against ambushers. He glanced up to see the light of the torches he had placed above. They were getting close now, only need to climb up a little bit more.

He snatched the worm in one of its fangs, trying to rip it out as he dug the sword in one of its eyes. It roared in pain as it sped up its ascend, panicked by the sudden pain. He had no idea what the worm was trying to do, but it was bringing him to the top, which was okay in his book.

He stabbed it in the face a couple more times before he hit the brain, tearing it up and promptly deactivating the worm from life forever. It began its plummet back into the deep chasm while Froggy leaped off, landing on the stone walls and digging his sword in like before. He dug the pickaxe in too and began his climb up to the top.

* * *

He placed his hands on the edge of the drop and put the rest of his body away from the chasm. He crawled away for a bit like they were still chasing him and dropped to the ground in exhaustion after a few seconds. Ironic that the 3 of them were all trying to be the one to kill him, but they all died and he lived. Maybe they weren't so smart after all. Froggy stared up at the stone floor illuminated by his torches to fully process what he had just been through... Wait a minute, he didn't place any torches on the other side of the chasm.

He jolted his head upright, fearing the worst... Yep, he was still on the side of the chasm that he was supposed to jump off of to reach the other side. He inspected the rope he had thrown, still sitting there like it was before. He sighed and placed his head on the floor again. He needed to reach the rope to get to the other side, and that meant jumping. He wasn't sure he was capable of that now. He was far too exhausted to do anything right now except walk, so he checked if anything he was carrying was lost, drank a healing potion and made the walk back home. It wouldn't have been worth it anyway, there was probably nothing on the other side of that chasm. Well, he hoped there wasn't because he was coming home empty handed.

He saw the cave entrance and quickly turned back to contemplate if he should go back. There wasn't probably anything too valuable there, but he could really use some new gear right now.

"No, it's too dangerous and I am too tired. I'm going back." He said out loud and walked home. He also wondered what Logan and Joseph were up to, or if they were okay. Well, they better be because he definitely didn't have the energy to save them now.

He paced for a few minutes before spotting the houses where they all lived. It always felt good seeing that sight, like you just came home after catching a few butterflies from the forest to play with your siblings or parents or whatever accomplice you have. After a few seconds of admiring the view, he spotted Joseph talking with a blond lady who was wearing a white outfit. He curiously walked over to investigate the new person, eager to have another person in their little neighborhood. Upon closer look, he could see that she wore a nurse outfit. What? Why would there be a nurse just randomly wandering around the island?

Nevertheless, he walked up to them and began the conversation. Well, the conversation had already begun, he just joined it. He took off his helmet and said the first word.

"Hello."

The nurse was quite startled at the sudden interruption. She did a double check to see if he was a person she never met.

"Oh, hi. Are you Froggy?" He replied with a nod and turned to Joseph for an explanation.

"We found her trying to rob Logan's house. He walked in on her scavenging one of his chests and attacked her." Froggy raised an amused eyebrow and turned to the nurse. Logan getting hurt made Froggy chuckle a bit. Not that he hated him, of course. Just that... he didn't know, actually. But he just went along with it.

"He started to fire bows my way, but thankfully he was a terrible shot and missed them all. I quickly pulled out my emergency poison syringes and threw a few at him. He quickly went limp and fell to the ground. He isn't dead, if you're wondering. Just sitting at my newly built house recovering. He hasn't woken up though, my poison syringes are usually designed to knock out someone for a few hours." She informed with a breath in between, waiting for Froggy's reply. Froggy glanced over to her side and noticed a fourth he hadn't spotted when he was looking at them from the small hill.

"Why were you trying to steal from us?" Froggy asked, curious at why Joseph would let her stay.

"I heard noises from Logan's house and ran over to the investigate. I found her trying to drag away Logan somewhere but caught her in time. She apologized and offered to heal him for free. I just went with it and built her a place to stay and perform her nurse operations."

The three of them simply stood in silence as Joseph finished his words.

"What's your name by the way?" Froggy asked, remembering that he needed to ask people their names.

"I'm Holly. I'm a nurse who helps injured people in exchange for coins."

"Well, I'm Froggy. I guess I'm not particularly useful to any of you except giving you coins, but I appreciate you offering to help me." He smiled and nodded in agreement before checking his backpack for any coins.

"Actually, I need medical assistance right now. I got some coins too if that's what you want. I've been badly hurt during these days and healing potions don't properly do the deed." He handed her a gold coin and pointed at her house.

"Show me where it hurts, then."


End file.
